


Finally Here

by Aniloracat



Series: Quarantine fics [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boyfriend hopelessly in love, Fluff, Humor, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Post-Quarantine fic, Sander's POV, Some sex (barely explicit though), Teasing, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloracat/pseuds/Aniloracat
Summary: Sander's reflections about quarantine and his relationship with Robbe. And also, their reunion after the lockdown ends.**📌 Another quarantine fic, basically, it's a fic of Sander adoring Robbe lol :P📌 Set after wtFOCKdown
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Quarantine fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a person who thinks a lot, or more like overthinks a lot lmao, so I live inside my head all the time and thus, I really like to write this kind of reflective (?) fics. Hope it's not too boring haha. Enjoy!! <3 <3 
> 
> Note: I'm aware it's probably not very smart going to public places just when a quarantine is lifted haaha and also, I'm not belgian, so Idk either if you can do this, but it's just a fic so... 
> 
> Warning: Some sex, but nothing really explicit haha. Maybe an overload of fluffiness? Unbetaed fic, english is not my first language, sorry.

**Q** uarantine was over.

And he was finally meeting Robbe. He would see his eyes, feel and kiss his lips, the warm skin under his fingers, burrow his face in the crook of his neck and smell him, sink his fingers and pull hard those brown curls.

He felt like a truly lucky person.

A year ago, on a day like this, he was all alone, feeling like he would never find someone who could truly love him. Now everything was different, he was different. He loved someone as much as that person loved him. And he was lucky enough he could feel excited of meeting with someone so special to him after a really long time.

This wasn’t the first time he felt lucky though.

He never took this relationship for granted, and always felt blessed for having someone so caring and cute as Robbe by his side. It’s just that one could never feel grateful enough about some things, and the quarantine had made him realize that. Stuck at home most of the day only with his thoughts and fears and anxieties wasn’t easy. His mom helped him, his therapist helped him, but Robbe just made everything easier, happier, funnier… 

Quarantine could have been sad and lonely, instead the managed to keep company to each other, listening and talking about the difficulties and uncertainties they felt in these difficult times, talking and joking about stupid things and even managing to have some fun like the horny teenagers they were. How amazing was that?

Having someone to confide and lean on were concepts he had been slowly learning and experimenting.

Sometimes he would feel like he was being too much and asking too much, since the insecurities he felt about himself, his illness and relationships were still healing. But Robbe would only smile, laugh, and joke and reassure him. And so, they had come out of the quarantine stronger and confident than ever… who would have thought they would be able to grow up in the middle of this unique situation.

Sander couldn’t say locked in at home the whole day, so he would take a lot of walks and rides on his bike. But Robbe hadn’t been able to go out a lot so his mom wouldn’t worry, so Sander wanted him to enjoy nature and some fresh air at park.

He was swaying on his heels feeling all excited and giddy, like this was their first date or something. He was even unable to restrain himself and, as soon as he saw Robbe near enough, Sander just pulled him in from his jacket and their mouths crashed. The kiss took his breath away and left him ecstatic enough he just wrapped his arms around Robbe’s waist and lifted him up.

“Sander!” Robbe exclaimed laughing, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold himself as Sander spun him around in an impulse full of joy and love, boosted by the sound of his laugh.

Finally, finally…!

“Fuck…” Sander laughed starting to feel dizzy, aware he would be unable to continue his excitement through this way unless he wanted them to crash on the ground. 

He had let him go and ended up collapsing on the grass as Robbe laughed at him. He looked at the immense, cloudy sky above him as he tried to catch his breath and waited until the dizziness decreased. Robbe sat in the grass above his head and happily smiled down at him as he leaned in to leave a loud, big kiss on his forehead.

He moved up a bit so he could lay his head on Robbe’s lap, sighing and relaxing as Robbe buried his fingers on his hair. He caressed and softly scratched his head, both of them in silence, just enjoying the feeling of each other. When Robbe’s fingers traveled down his face, Sander closed his eyes, appreciating the tickling sensation of his fingers against his skin. He felt like a cat. Robbe’s touch had always been so soothing.

“Are you okay now?” Robbe laughed.

“I’m dizzy. _You_ make me dizzy.” Sander smiled and looked up at him. Robbe laughed and leaned in kiss his forehead again, his lips lingering on his skin for a bit longer.

“I missed you.” Robbe muttered against his skin.

“I missed you too.” Sander sighed, raising his hand to caress and ruffle his hair.

They enjoyed their first day together in the fresh air, steaming out all the accumulated energy over the quarantine. Robbe was like a little kid, running around with that big grin on his face. Sander didn’t stay behind and enjoyed himself too.

Just being able to witness and feel this level of happiness had made the long wait worth it and Sander took like thousands of photos to take a hold of this moment forever.

They didn’t go to Robbe’s house until it was really late. After Sander sneaked into his room, their barely could hold back their laughs when both of them suddenly launched forward, immediately wanting to take the other’s one shirt. They had literally taken the whole day for this and couldn’t wait any longer.

Slowly he reached his arm to finally touch the face, neck and chest he had only seen through the screen for a really long time. The skin was warm, soft and slightly trembling under his fingers, it was amazing finally being able to do this, but at the same time he would never disregard the sexual experiences they had lived over the last few weeks.

The first time he asked was really awkward, leaving him worrying and wondering if he hadn’t asked to much, if he hadn’t crossed the line. He would be lying if he said he was experienced. No, not really, he was just horny and just blurted out that question.

A mistake! That’s what it was.

After Robbe refused, he thought he had pushed him too far, making him uncomfortable or even upset. But both had already learned from the past, they still were, and they had been able to communicate and talk honestly about it. And soon they started exploring this new side of their relationship and their own sexualities.

At first it wasn’t so serious, they were just horny and needy after so much time of deprivation, but then, as he saw they shy, cute Robbe growing more confident and daring, he understood the implications, the beauty of this.

They’d both reached a new level of trust and intimacy they never had with anyone else before. Such powerful feelings made him feel more confident about this relationship than ever. He loved him, more than words would explain, more than his frenetic actions would probably show…

He tried anyway.

He kissed and bit every tad of skin, teasing and tickling Robbe until he was gripping hard his shoulders and writhing underneath him. Sander smirked, interlacing his fingers and pinning his hands to the bed, he looked down at Robbe who was biting his lips to keep himself quiet.

“Sander…!” Robbe started a bit loudly. Sander captured his mouth in a full kiss, effectively interrupting him.

“Shh. Your mom is going to hear us, and we still have a long night ahead of us.” Sander whispered against his ear.

“I know! But you fucking keep teasing me! Stop it, alright!?” Robbe muttered, laughing.

“I can’t. I waited so long for this, I might just take my time.” Sander replied. “And besides, I love feeling you moving against me.” He teased, a mischievous smile on his lips, making Robbe groan.

“Sander.” Robbe whined in that tone that screamed _I can’t wait any longer_ that Sander couldn’t resist. Ever.

It didn’t take him too long to make a mess of Robbe. All those months together and all those times of watching him experiment through the screen had taught him a lot of things. Sander had always been sure of what he wanted, and he had more experience, while Robbe was starting to discover this side of himself, but this time even Sander was surprised when Robbe also took control, all demanding but at the same so fucking cute. And it turned out Sander wasn’t the only one who learned some tricks.

When Sander opened his eyes, he didn’t even have a clue when the hell he had closed them. They’d enjoyed the touch and the feel of the other like the horny teenagers they were until early hours of the morning. They just fell asleep like that. And he’d slept like he hadn’t done throughout all this time.

The first thing his eyes saw was the soft, relaxed face of his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_ sleeping beside him, after a really long time. The happiness, the warmness flooded his whole body, quickly waking him up as he’d felt the impulse of lean forward and pepper his face with kisses, then catch his lips in a full kiss and just hold him, hard, and never letting him go.

He stopped himself anyway, hating the idea of perturbing the peaceful rest of his boyfriend. He kept staring at him, biting his lip as he looked at the long, soft hair that fell on nearly half of his face, his mouth half-open in a funny expression that made him smile. He had missed this, so much.

Sander missed the sex, but this couldn’t even compare to that. Being able to wake up and see the person you loved the most at your side, filling you with feelings that made you feel so alive and fulfilled, ready to face the world.

After a long moment, Robbe mumbled something incoherent. Sander knew he was awake because one sleepy eye was staring back at him.

“What?” Sander silently laughed.

“Stop staring at me while I’m asleep.” Robbe clumsily said, more asleep that awake, closing his eyes again.

“I know you missed it.”

Robbe sleepily laughed, opening his eyes to look at him. And with that cute expression, how could Sander even resist? He moved closer to Robbe and pinned him to the bed, to pepper his face, neck and chest with little kisses.

“I’m so happy to finally be here.” Sander said. Robbe’s laughing face melted in a tender, soft expression that made his heart flutter.

“Me too.”

Sander thought about all those messages, all those calls, all those video chats, Robbe comforting him, distracting him, laughing at him… His own awkward attempt of cybersex or his crazy tours around the city just to comfort him and make happy in any way he could. All those amazing moments, he would never forget them. But now…

He looked at the medallion, that always reminded him life had gifted him an angel for some reason, and smiled. They were finally _here_. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, let me know what you think!!! :D


End file.
